Yuki's twin sister: The freak, the outcast,the mouse
by RWBY-Weiss Schnee
Summary: This is my first fanfic, I don't know if i'm even gonna write it, but here is the...um...i don't know what to call it...Preview?...Enjoy! Oh yeah and I wish I owned fruits basket, but alas,I don't. All I own is Bee .
1. Here she is!

I dont know what i'm gonna do with this fanfic. And i don't own fruits basket. But here she is, Yuki's twin.

Hair- Purple pigtails down to her shoulders. Fancy occasions- Pigtails curled to look like "drills" (look up Kasane Teto, images) with a little pink dye at the bottom.

Shirt-A grey and white striped t-shirt. Fancy occasions- Soon to be thought up. You'l see(read) when we get there.

Pants-Dark grey shorts held up by lavender suspenders. Fancy occasions Shorts and suspenders are now sparkly.

Shoes-Grey rain boots With pink flowers on it/them.

Ill make up more later.

Anyhoo - that is a word. Here is a little background story.

Her name is Beatrace Sohma, but she likes to be called " Bee-Bee ". Only 3 inches shorter than her twin,Yuki, she is often mistaken for a tall child/middle schooler, due to her behavior and the way she dresses. When Akito went crazy, he forced the family to give her up for adoption in America. Both her and Yuki are 16 in this fanfic. She somehow can pull anything out of her right, back pocket, the only pocket not sewn shut, and is considered to be a mistake by many of the Somas (a good mistake) because she can transform into a mouse and she can transform at will. The story starts when she is given a package to deliver to the Sohmas by a late delivery man. So she puts away her passport (she flew to Japan from America), puts on an old delivery person name tag (from her pocket of wonders) And then starts Ch1. Comment on how you like ti and maybe Ill continue...(Either way i'm writing ch 1 though, when the person i'm writing this with gets back home... Might be a few hours...) Oh yeah! And I almost forgot! I travel a lot in the summer, so I WILL tell you if i ever think about quit-ing. I wont just quit. Ill write while i'm away, a note book.


	2. Chapter 2- I mean, 1 Kind of

I dont own fruits basket or any song mentioned here or brand names. I only own gratitude. But we might have some bad words and maybe the _**word**_ porn and some other curse words. You have been warned.

* * *

CH 1

"I like the you work it, no diggity, I gotta bag it up." 'I probably should stop singing.' I thought. 'I think I'm starting to make people mad'. The reason I thought this was that the postal dude was quickly advancing towards me, and he did NOT look happy. " I'm really sorry to bother you but could you please deliver this to the Sohma house I'm late!" Said the postal dude." Its okay, Id be happy to! Im on my way there anyway! But next time, could you try not try to say everything in one breath? It makes the author look like she doesn't know how to write." "What I don't know what your talking about bye!" And with that, he sped off, not even bothering to see if I was serous about delivering the package. He just trusted a random stranger with a package. And what was in the package most definitely Shigure's. Even as a kid, he was a pervert, and I'd tell you what he wrote about, but the author rated this documentary thing about me T. For teen. Not adult. That would be either M or R. Witch ever is worse.(Yeah I know thats not spelled right.) Any way, I was walking to Shigure's house, por-mature literature in one hand, suitcase in the other when I heared (Yeah, I heared it.) a branch snap behind me, so as any normal person would do, I turned and looked at his/ her's shoes. If they end up being a bank robber, it is better to know what kind of shoes they have,. I don't guarantee it, but it would be easier to remember what kind of shoes they ,officer, I cannot give you a description of his face, but I can tell you that he was wearing Nikes. :D Anyway, I was met with white tennis shoes. "Hey, do you play tenni- Ahhhhhhh!" Had it been anyone but Kyo, I would have not screamed and ran away. But cats scare me. And how many people in Japan have bright orange hair? And red eyes! And pointy teeth! Im just a little mouse here! That guy is scary! And last time I saw him, he had anger issues! I mean, that was 10 years ago, but I'm not taking any chances here! And so I ran on the dirt path,completely ignoring his colorful use of language. Not a good idea, apparently he ran marathons or something,because he caught up with me easily."Hey Yuki, when did you start dressing like a little girl?! Either way ,IM GONNA KICK YOUR DUMB ASS!Wait, since when were you so short and feminine ..." And then it dawned on him. You'l be surprised how high pitched a scream can exit the throat of a 16 year old ''manly man'' I don't know how he thought of himself, but just hearing the dumb shit that came out of his mouth(pardon my language, I don't do that much.) he really thought of himself as a manly man. Well anyway, he completely freaked out when he found out that I was Yuki's twin sister."Akito,you better run! She's come back from the grave and she's come TO KILL YOU!" And with that, he speed off to god knows where. 'Well THAT was weird. I wonder how the others will react.' So with that thought in mind, I sped off to home, not wanting to waste any more time, I sped off past all the green of the forest seeing nothing out of the ordinary but a short flash of orange. Maybe a hiker or something? I thought this was all Sohma land. Well finally, after about FOREVER!i! I got to the house. Finally I could find out how they would react to my showing up at their doorstep. Well in the end, it was Shigure who answered the door." Hey Yuki! Why are you dressed like a girl?" I was greeted by a tall, dark haired "novelist'', in a tan kimono. "What the hell are you talking about? Im right here." This was a different , and it didn't sound like it was _trying_ to be high pitched. "Who is this?" And with that, ba ba da dummmm, he emerged. What do I say now, after ten years. Well, here goes nothing." Hey Yuki, Its me,Beatrace. Im your sister."

* * *

Let me say, that was not as fun as I wanted it to be. congrats on finishing this. Ill try to make the next chapter better. I PROMISE I WILL TRY! Please don't give up hope!


	3. Im home!

**Ill try to make this chapter better, as I said last time!IM SOOO SORRY I WAS GONE SO LONG! I never introduced you to kindness and gratitude in the last chapter, because a lot of my stuff got cut out. BOO! Well, the only thing I can do is sit down with a juice pouch and proceed writing! Oh yeah and, IM BAAAACK! HIEE! You are all like cute little pumpkins!... What,you don't LIKE pumpkins?What about potatoes? Fine then! How about rocks? Yup, you are all little sparkly rocks! OH MAH GAWD ITS GOOD TO BE BACK!**

* * *

Chapter 2

" Yuki its me , Beatrace. Im your sister." We all know what Yuki Looks like when he is shocked, right? Even in the wind, his purple hair would lay unmoving, his eyes violet and wide open, and for some reason his body would suddenly straighten up any slouch he had in . Who doesn't slouch?! Even Kyo slouches! " Awww! Aren't you two so cute!" This was Shigure. " Hey Yuki, isn't Shigure the dog?" "Yes...I haven't seen you in ten years, and thats what you want to know?" He seemed to be choosing his words carefully. I set the box down, "Shigure, thats yours." Pulled a rolled up newspaper out of my pocket, and smacked him upside the head with it . "Well, uh, Miss,Beatrace... Would you like to come inside?" Finally,Yuki was beginning to"unthaw" "Id love to come inside!" So three hours later, we had my new room settled,and we were setting out to eat,and let me tell you, Japan has some REALLY good food!So now lets explore my room! It was really big for one person, but hey, I'm not complaining! Anyhoo- (That is also a word, along with geusstimate and heared) The dresser was HUGE, and the bed was even bigger. The room also had a desk with two spinny computer chairs, on which I set up my laptop/dvd/cd stuff on. And after an hour,I set up all of my stuff, sparing you, not making you hear ( read?) all of the boring details. It was mostly clothes, my zebra blanket, my big, fluffy, purple monster pillow, and Its twin, the big, fluffy,green monster pillow. The purple one named Booth, and the green one named Brennan ,aka, Bones. I like to name a lot on stuff, really. Like the rubber spatula in my pocket, gratitude,aka, the ho-ho beater. Now dont you go "Snork, ho-ho beater!" The thing was christmas themed. Now I can say," What? All I did was beat him with gratitude!"(It sounds better when I nearly kill-somewhat "hurt" other "people" with Kindness) Any way I was watching south park on my laptop ( dvd a friend had pirated for me as a going away present. She is SO nice!)when Someone knocked (that how you spell it?) on the door. "Beatrace? Are you in here?" The voice belonged to Yuki. "Yeah, come in." It must have been AWESOME (Eye roll.) To have walked in to," Oh my GOD! They killed Kenny!" "Those BASTARDS!" I paused the video so I could hear him better. "What was that?Sorry, I couldn't hear you!" "Thats okay! I just wanted to see if you wanted to go on a walk with me." "Id love to! Can I finish this clip first?" "As long as you don't mind me watching it with you." Ten minutes later he was laughing and wearing a smile that any day Id swear wasn't him. As soon as we got out of the house he said to me," Whats up with that show?Arguing with a cat?I can't say I haven't done tho same!" "Well if you're going to mock my show,at least say it right. 'No Kitteh! THATS MAH POT PIE!'" He laughed again. Weiss, is Shigure around? "Knowing him he would do something and make me stab him with my knife."Kindness".(No he isn't. I locked him up in the old party room so he wouldn't screw things up with his perverded-ness.) "Beatrace, what in the world are you doing?!" "Duh,talking to Weiss." "Uh...Okay, uh how,exactly ,is making faces at my secrete base,"talking",in any way shape or form?"


	4. Party of the century,no shmucks allowed

**IM SOOOOOOOOOO FREAKING SORRY I WAS GONE! MY SISTER iS FORCING ME TO WRITE! *Snifle* Can you forgive me? *sob* Please forgive meeee!**

**Bee Bee-Oh Its alright,Im sure those loyal,nice,loving,caring,FORGIVING,people can forgive you,RIGHT?**

**Kyo-I SWEAR she's EVIL! She's got some pretty effed up plans guys!**

**Yuki-Oh just shut up and get this over with.**

**Akito-And she doesn't own fruits basket and Ill make sure she never does!**

* * *

"Uh...Okay,uh how, exactly,is making faces at my secret base,"Talking?''.

The garden was beautiful! The trees formed a green canopy above us, there was an assortment of strawberries,and-" Hey Yuki! She's back!" Kyo was running towards us with that marathon speed of his. "GAAAAHHSWEETBABYJESUS!KYODONTSNEEKUPONUSLIKETHAT! "

* * *

Kyo pov(point of view) / Time skippity!

* * *

We were almost to the house with Yuki in the middle, so Beatrace wouldn't run away from me,for whatever reason, she was scared of me.I have no idea why. She's so small and cute and just like a little sister. Im just glad she's back.I missed both of them. Beatrace reminds me a lot of her.I wonder why...

* * *

Bee Bee pov

* * *

We were greeted by a pretty,brown haired,blue eyed girl,who went up and greeted us all."Hi I'm Torhu and its VERRY nice to meet you!" "Yuki,who's this?" I whispered nervously. "Dont worry,this is Torhu Honda, and she is going to be staying with us." "And does she know-" "Yes I do!" The last person to talk was Torhu."And aren't you the mouse?" "Yes. how'd you know?I stuttered . Having somebody else besides my family know about our secret was new to me. "Yuki was so excited! It wasn't long before we all knew! So I was staying at my grandpas house so I could visit him,and I heard you were here,and by the time I got home to make dinner,every one was here so Im afraid I haven't gotten dinner started." "Its okay,Tohru" Said a short blonde from behind her."Momiji, IS THAT YOU?!" "Yep! Cant ya tell Ive grown? Can ya?" Kyo got out an answer before I could even try to debate weather I should tell him' no, im sorry,you are still as short as last time I saw you.' "You said EVERYONE is here?! EVEN-" "KYO MY LOVE"Was that Kagura?! " DAMMIT YOU LITTLE PUNK! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME SHE WAS HERE EARLIER?!" See?! What normal non-scary person yelled like that?! This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Time skippity!

* * *

They threw a party without telling me and invited everyone...Two new kids named Kisa,a little girl who didn't talk (the tiger) and Hiro, a little Kyo who did nothing BUT talk,or rather,yell (the lamb) greeted me home. I personally think their animals should be switched around,but you just don't screw around with fate. There were tho people who wernt here...never mind...Through the mass of my large family,I could see people stepping aside so the Mother and son could walk ! Just when things were getting fun! "I gotta go"Mumbled Rin . We were talking about what went on when I was gone. " Beatrace! How nice to see you!" He pulled me into a hug,while digging hie suprisingly long fingernails into my sides ."Although we never thought we would have to see you again." Said the bitch who originally separated me from my family. The crowd had made a circle around us . Rin and Hatasharu were holding the two little kids,and Kyo,Shigure, and my other brother,Ayame were holding Yuki back and silencing him. I lifted my shirt to reveal to the crowd eight bloody fingernail marks on my waist. I could FEEL the optimism leaking out of me,like I was a deflating balloon.I could feel years worth of anger and hate building up into a dark aura inside of me." Akito,I realize you have no life,and nothing better to do, but if you touch me,EVER again,Ill break your arm." The crowds eyes went as wide as dinner plates at that threat. "What, you mean?Like this?" he strolled up to me and tried to grab me, but I lost it. I grabbed the arm closest to me, and twisted it. My anger quickly turned to happiness with a sharp,loud crack. "What the hell are you doing to my son!?"The last thing I saw was Ren sohma. That mother fucking bitch.


End file.
